


Same old

by cicia3



Series: Ficlet scritte durante gli event del gruppo We are out for prompt [13]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Bickering, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Italiano | Italian
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicia3/pseuds/cicia3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ogni volta che atterravano su un nuovo pianeta era la stessa storia: uno diceva una cosa e l'altra il contrario e attaccavano a litigare. </p>
<p>«Ogni volta che atterriamo su un pianeta, vuoi sempre fare di testa tua-»<br/>«Perché ho una testa mia. Non so come funzionassero le cose con le tue fidanzatine del passato, ma con me non si scherza, caro il mio Dottore. Ecco, l'ho detto. Ora che mi hai scoperto, cosa mi farai?»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Same old

 

 

«Andiamo di qua» dice il Dottore.

«No, di qua» ribatte Donna.

«C'è un pianeta da salvare!»

«Sì, ma prima ho dello shopping da fare. E non sarai tu a decidere l'ordine del mio tempo, signore del tempo!»

«Allora prendiamo questa scorciatoia.»

«Non se ne parla! Ci porterai dalla parte opposta, ne sono sicura.»

«Senti» e il Dottore si gratta la testa, arruffandosi i capelli, «allora dividiamoci. Tu vai di qua e io di là...»

«No, no» Donna si porta le mani ai fianchi, «tu di qua e io di là!»

«Per l'amor del cielo!» sbotta il Dottore, «è sempre la stessa dannata storia! Nessuno dei miei precedenti compagni mi hai mai contraddetto tanto quanto te!» E ora le parla soffiandole sul naso, e si scosta gli occhiali per guardare dritto in quegli occhi illuminati da una luce vispa. «Ogni volta che atterriamo su un pianeta, vuoi sempre fare di testa tua-»

«Perché _ho_ una testa mia. Non so come funzionassero le cose con le tue fidanzatine del passato, ma con me non si scherza, caro il mio Dottore. Ecco, l'ho detto. Ora che mi hai scoperto, cosa mi farai?» E la bocca si piega di lato in quel sorriso insubordinato che lo fa impazzire.

'Ti bacerei' pensa il Dottore.

 

 

 

 


End file.
